


meant to be

by baekmuse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmuse/pseuds/baekmuse
Summary: Love. That is something that they always had. Even when sometimes things went wrong and everything was falling. Oh how bad Baekhyun wished that for once they could be happy. But he will find him again and again because they always managed to find each other. They're just meant to be. And Baekhyun knew that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	meant to be

coming soon.


End file.
